


New Town, New Life

by KazukoVulzal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukoVulzal/pseuds/KazukoVulzal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a new kid to this so called normal town, even if you yourself are not so normal. You read a webcomic called Homestuck and you are obsessed with it. You just so happen to go to school with the characters of that awesome webcomic. Your mind is blown to smithereens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moving truck just arrived at the new house, you're standing by your new mailbox, with its flippy flag thingy wondering what the name of it is. You remember that this is actually a reference to your favorite thing to read. You are absolutely obsessed with it, it is Homestuck as you are thinking someone is trying to talk to you.  
"(Y/N) come see the inside!" Your dad yelled from the doorway  
"Hey it opens right up into the kitchen, love it" you speak sarcastically  
"Hey now don't get sassy"  
"Well I'm going to go exploring Dad."  
"Don't get lost"   
You look around to the left after you pass the kitchen, you see your room in front with the bathroom really close by. You start to celebrate in your mind for those middle of the night i-gotta-pee moments. You get interrupted by a knock on the front door  
"I GOT IT DAD!" You race to the door opening it smoothly to find an adorable boy, that boy has short fluffy black hair, buck teeth, thick framed rectangular glasses and a Ghostbusters-slimer tee shirt. You immediately think of Homestuck's John Egbert.  
"HI! I'm John! Welcome to the neighborhood! What is your name?"  
"My name? OH! ok... uh," you clamber around your words since its really John Egbert! "Oh! My name is (Y/N)"  
"Well hi there (y/n) if you need anything I'm just across the street from you OK? Cool well I got to go I think Dave might be trying to reach me. Bye!"  
"BYE!" You yell back as he is running across the street to his house.  
In those few words to you shit just went down! This means either they are really good cosplayers or homestuck is real, you personally prefer the latter.the movers have just moved in some of your stuff from the truck. You remembered that he said something about a Dave Strider. You disregarded that and reluctantly started unpacking. After a few hours the movers have your bed inside with the sheets and other stuff all ready to go and fall asleep with your plush of Casey.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to the annoying sound of your alarm clock, it is 6 am just enough time to get ready for school today. First days are always fun right... SARCASM they suck a lot because you don't know anyone there, also because well school.  
You put on a white t-shirt with a (your signature design) design on it. Some black jeans to make it look cool and some (f/c) converse too. You grab your school bag and walk to the kitchen to grab your lunch bag that your dad made.  
"BYE DAD I'M LEAVING FOR SCHOOL, LOVE YOU" with that yell you run out the door and look at some internet maps for how to get to school, it might only be 7:30 but school starts at 9 and you don't want to be late, like ever.  
Your walking along and you see some blonde guy with aviators just sort of walk up to you and get into your business to an extent of looking over your shoulder as you look at another map on your phone. You stop walking and he runs into you.  
"Ok first get the fuck off me, second who are you, and third how do you get to Bate and Phala high school?"  
"im dave strider and just follow me and you will get there i go to that prison too with my best bro john then theres also rose and jade all of us four have an older sibling mine is an asshole who is all into robotics his names dirk and man is he into like some weird ironic shit like damn bro wtfuck" he spills out of his mouth "what about you so you have any siblings" he has the straightest of faces with no emotion but you can read him like a book, you know that this is the one and only Dave Strider and you know him like the back of your hand.  
"Nope just me and my dad, after Mom died, when I was young, he never had gotten another partner, so nope..." You say as you check the back of your hand. Wait how did that get there, it's new.  
"well that sucks so maybe you can hang out with me and the gang durring lunch"  
"That sounds awesome, I'd love to. Thanks Dave!" You say as the two of you walk to the school. You think this is gonna be a great day if you meet anyone else from homestuck not like Dave didn't make it awesome already. You had out to what you think is the cafeteria to wait for the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

You walk through the doors of the cafeteria and look at all the people, you realize that all of the people there are actually people from homestuck and you are the only one that isn't apart of it you are the reader.   
"Hey there (y/n)!" You hear John exclaim as he frantically waves his arms about. Dave pulled him down and told him to not embarrass himself but it is too late for that. You are already walking over to the idiot... and John.  
"Hey guys what's up with the you."  
"the me is the fine" Strider retorts the statement   
"Don't be a smartass dave." John says flatly. At this moment two girls walkwalk over. "Oh! Hey Rose, hi Jade!" At this point in time John managed to get everyone quiet and actually have them listen. "This is (Y/N)! (He/She) is new here so if you have a class together make say hi and be friendly to (him/her)."  
So here you are feeling as awkward as a small lion cub being heals up by a baboon to a crowd of bowing animals and wondering what the fuck is actually going on. Your intense thinking of confusion was abruptly stoped by some clapping and some cat calls from the two Ampora boys. After everyone is settled you turn back to John and almost yell at him. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JOHN? REALLY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"  
"Don't pull a Karkat on me (Y/N)"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHN YOU ARE IN NO POSITIO-" you were cut off by the school bell. Signing you take your stuff look at your schedule and head over to English. The one class you might actually like.


End file.
